The Orcs
Please Note: This is a work in progress and not complete. The Greenskin Horde Appearance Orc Sub-races Compiled Data for Sorting Hailing from their Capital City of Val'Dur in the east of Orlia, the Orcs are a member of the Ashen (or "Younger Races"). Originally a group of nomadic barbarians, in the last three-hundred or so years the Orcs suffered many tribal wars and also fought for territory with the Centaur, a race of half-horsemen who they eventually drove south. The Orcs have since imalgimated into thirteen distinct tribes and have begun creating cities and capturing land. All other tribes bar the thirteen have been eliminated, their people and society absorbed into one of the great clans. Ruled over by the mightiest Orc (proven both from battle, honour, and wisdom), whom is known as the Battlechief. Orcs tend to vary somewhat in appearance, but are generally powerfully built with brownish-green skin with eyes that range from black to grey, to red. Orcs have only small amounts of hair (mainly on their head and groinal areas) but their lack of hair is compensated with tough, almost leathery skin which gives them protection from most severe climates. Orcs posess considerable constitutions which make them almost as durable as Dwarves. Orc society is tribal and although they have progressed considerably as a people over the last few hundred years, many of their original ideas and philosophies hold true, even in their large cities. Orcs believe heavily in honour and combat, believing that one can only better themselves through facing and overcoming adversity. Young Orcs are often put through dangerous and possibly lethal rites of initiation to adulthood, though for an Orc to be killed during such a rite is uncommon, it is not a mourned death as Orcs believe only the strongest are allowed to survive, and the entire race adopts a "survival of the fittest" mentality. Orc love to fight and compete, They are powerful warriors and although their warfare may not be as developed as the Older Races, they make up with it with ferocity, swarm-tactics and sheer brute strength. Although ferocious and seemingly barbaric combatants, Orc hold honour very highly and will often choose death before dishonour. They see no point in fighting people who are obviously weaker or inferior to them, and always show respect to enemies. Orcs never really have a time for peace, if they are not involved in a war / batte / fight, then they are preparing for one. An Orcs life is all about struggle, and that is how they like it. Orcs wage war on the Centaur, the Trolls and Humanity all of whom they see as worthy opponents, but their most hated and perversely respected enemy are the Dwarves. Orcs hate to admit it, but nothing gives them a greater thrill or gives them more glory than facing a Dwarf in battle. Shamanic in their religious beliefs, orcs do not worship dieties, but hold the elements in high regard and consider them a working part of their everyday life. Whilst they almost worship the four main elements of earth, air, fire and water, they also have a "pantheon" of other, more specialised elements they work with, such as rain, lightning, tremors, etc. Orcs value Shamans as highly as they do warriors and hunters, as Shamans are not only their religious leaders, but are also their medicine-men and advisors. Though there have been many tribes of Orcs in the past, now there are only the Thirteen Great Tribes. The translation for these thirteen tribes are: The Red Skulls Tribe The Ghostmakers The Stonegrip The Bloodmane The Green Fury The Spinebreakers The Fleshrippers The Manbane The Spiritwalkers The Nightstalkers The Claw of Dazresch The Ironclad and The Lost At the beginning of the Dark Times Saga the Orcs seem confrontational to almost everyone, but their initial standing becomes more fluid as the story progresses and they represent one of the greatest changes in the chronology and mythos of the saga with a destiny that is not apparent at the beginning of the stories' telling. Magic & Technology Personality Languages Talents Belief & Religion History of The Orcs Navigation Back to Darkest Knight infobase Category:Fan Fiction